villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Supreme General
"Ah yes, democracy - a system of governance in which even the most stupid and pathetic excuses of human trash can change the course of human history by voting on a piece of white paper: I can see why you value it so much.. no really.. I do" ~ Supreme General (mocking Liberator) Supreme General is the leader of the Theater Of War and was originally known to the world as General Theos: a ruthless tyrant of the now liberated nation of Theon, banished from his homeland and hunted down by the Liberator he is a man determined to take back what he feels was stolen from him and crush democracy in revenge for his humiliation. Origin Supreme General began as General Theos, a brutal leader of Theon who was driving his people to ruin with excess taxes and totalitarian rule that stripped away all liberties: eventually the nation was liberated by the Liberator, who proceeded to try and kill Theos on the spot but was stopped when several soldiers ran in and distracted her long enough for Theos to flee the country. When next Theos and Liberator met it was in Paris where he had taken on the guise of Supreme General and began recruiting fellow exiles into an organisation he called the Theater Of War - Liberator attempted to kill him once again but was badly injured by his then-ally Corporal Punishment and he once again fled to parts unknown. Supreme General would resurface a few years later in Mexico where he was once again recruiting more exiled villains to his cause and Liberator pursued him once more, this time she managed to scar the General and ever since he has worn a black hood over his face to hid it: his life was spared however when Liberator was once again distracted, this time by Freedom-Striker, who was also after the General but as the two antiheroes bickered Theos once again escaped. Supreme General now waits for the perfect moment to strike back at Liberator for what she did to him and still heads the Theater Of War in secret and will not rest until vengeance is at long last his. Appearance In The Villains RPG Universe Supreme General is mentioned as far back as Strays (Liberator's first appearance in the Villains RPG universe) but will not be encountered until the New Kids On The Block saga, where he shall have a minor role. Powers Supreme General is slightly stronger than your average human as well as slightly more durable, he also has a high resistance to psychic assaults or probes and great intelligence. Appearance Physically Supreme General is well-built, with the physique of a man who trains regularly but not quite as impressive as an athlete - he has black hair slicked back and sports a handlebar moustache, his eyes are an unusual grey coloration and due to an encounter with Liberator he has a large scar running down the right side of his face: as a result he rarely reveals himself outwith his costume. Supreme General's costume consists of a black stealth-suit with white stars on either shoulder and a large white star on his chest: his face is covered by a skin-tight faceless black hood and he carries a collection of small knives and pistols with him in case of emergencies. Category:Character Category:Major Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Neutral Evil